One Day
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Ventus merupakan seorang artis terkenal, dia sangat sibuk akibat aktivitasnya hingga dia jatuh sakit di hari valentine day. Dia belum sempat memberikan cokelat pada Terra, padahal hari valentine akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi... read and review?


**Author Note:** wow! Another fic shot! XD happy Valentine Day guys! Hope you got a lot chocolate!

**One Day**

Aku melangkah menaiki panggung, setelah berganti kostum selama beberapa menit. Suara teriakkan dari penonton langsung kudengat. Aku menarik napas dan memegang micku kecil yang tergantung di telingaku, mencoba membuat posisi mic itu pas.

_She steps to the groove her body in tune_

_She stops the whole room she got to everybody_

_The red of her lips so hard to resist_

_The curve to her hips I gotta tell somebody_

_I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa_

_I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

_Gotta make ya my baby My baby_

Aku tersenyum nakal saat menyanyikannya, melihat begitu banyak pasang mata tertuju padaku, menyukai suaraku dan histeris mendengarnya.

_She throws me a sign a wink and a smile_

_I stopped on a dime could she be lookin' at me_

_With nothin' to prove she's makin' a move_

_And as she walked through leaned in to tell me somethin'_

_I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa_

_I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

Histeria penonton yang lebih didominasi oleh kaum perempuan -yang merupakan penggemarku- terdengar keras sekali.

Mereka meneriaki namaku, berharap aku menatap kearah mereka yang berteriak. Meski begitu, aku tidak tertarik pada mereka semua meski aku mencintai penggemarku yang telah membuat namaku terkenal luas.

_She took my hand and led me 'cross the dance floor_

_Everybody's watchin' like oh no_

_The kinda girl you could only ever pray for_

_All the cameras flashin' like oh no no no no_

_And as we left together_

_She whispered somethin' soft and sweet so right_

_She said I'd love to love you all through the night_

_I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa_

_I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

_Gotta make ya my baby My baby_

Histeria kembali terdengar, mereka terdengar sangat puas mendengarku menyanyi di hari valentine ini. Banyak bunga berwarna-warni yang mereka sodorkan padaku dibawah panggung, mulai dari bunga mahal hingga yang murah.

Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka, sayangnya aku tidak bisa menerima semua bunga itu, dan hanya beberapa saja yang sanggup kupegang.

Teriakkan histeris terdengar lagi ketika aku mengambil beberapa bunga dari penggemarku sambil menjabat tangan mereka, mereka berebutan ingin menjabat tanganku.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang hadir dalam konser ini," kataku dengan senyum sambil menatap mereka semua dan mereka kembali histeris. "Semoga saya dapat menggelar konser lagi di tahun depan, di hari yang sama. Terima kasih!" Kataku sebelum meninggalkan panggung.

Mereka meneriakki namaku saat aku meninggalkan panggung dan aku hanya melambaikan tanganku tanpa menoleh.

Di belakang panggung, aku melihat seorang pemuda brunette menatapku dengan senyum, dia adalah managerku.

"Sungguh melelahkan," keluhku yang langsung duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Tapi kau puas dengan suksesnya konser ini, bukan?" Tanyanya sambil duduk sampingku.

"Kau selalu tahu apa saja yang kurasakan, Terra," jawabku dengan senyum.

Terra tersenyum. "Karena sudah lama aku bersamamu."

'_Dan sudah lama aku menyukaimu...,_' pikirku dalam hati.

Ya, aku menyukai lelaki, bukan wanita. Mengejutkan, bukan? Begitu banyak wanita cantik yang tergila-gila padaku, mereka bahkan rela berdesak-desakkan dengan yang lain hanya untuk menemuiku. Tapi aku tidak tertarik pada mereka. Aku selalu memendam perasaanku, berusaha tidak menghancurkan karierku yang kuraih susah payah ini. Penggemarku pasti kecewa berat dan berhenti mengagumiku jika mengetahui kenyataan ini, aku pun akan tenggelam akibatnya, tidak bersinar lagi seperti sekarang...

"Ven?" Terra menyadari bahwa aku merasa sedih.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa lelah saja."

Jadwal yang super padat membuatku kekurangan waktu istirahat. Maka setiap dalam perjalanan menuju tempat konser, aku selalu tertidur di mobil dan Terra mengemudikannya. Aku harus menghadiri talk show jam 7 pagi besok, syuting video klip untuk laguku sekitar pukul 10 pagi, menghadiri pertemuan fans di suatu tempat pukul 1 siang, latihan untuk konser selanjutnya pukul 4 sore hingga pukul 7 malam dan biasanya aku baru sampai rumah pukul 9 malam akibat macet di jalan...

Dan hari ini, setelah konser, aku tiba di rumah, pukul 11:27 malam...

"Akhirnya sampai di rumah!" Kataku begitu keluar mobil, aku baru sadar bahwa kami telah sampai di rumah ketika Terra membangunkanku yang tertidur lelap di mobil.

Aku merasa mendadak dunia berguncang hebat ketika keluar, tepatnya, pandangannku yang berputar hebat. Terra langsung menangkap tubuhku yang terjatuh, aku melihat dunia ini berputar-putar terus dan aku mual...

"Hoeeeeek!" Aku pun muntah saking pusingnya.

"Ven!" Terra terdengar cemas melihatku muntah.

Dia langsung memapahku hingga memasukki kamarku. Dia membaringkanku dan menyentuh dahiku. Tangannya terasa dingin dan nyaman...

"Suhu tubuhmu tidak normal," komentar Terra setelah memegang dahiku selama semenit. "Terpaksa kita membatalkan jadwal besok, kau perlu istirahat total, Ven," katanya sambil memencet tombol hpnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Terra," kataku sambil menatapnya, pandanganku menjadi tidak jelas akibat pusing.

"Kau pusing, kan?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Rasanya tubuhmu panas?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Badanmu juga terasa berat?"

Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk.

"Dan kau berkata kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan heran.

Aku terdiam, menutupi wajahku dengan selimut. Ya, aku merasa TIDAK SEHAT.

"Kuyakin besok kau akan terkena flu dan batuk," kata Terra sambil menghela napas. "Aku akan ambilkan obat untukmu."

Dia terlihat berjalan pergi. Kulihat kearah jam, sekarang pukul 11:35. Valentine day akan berakhir sebentar lagi dan dari tadi aku belum memberikan cokelat yang sengaja kubeli diam-diam untuknya...

Ah! Celaka! Cokelat itu tertinggal di mobil! Di dalam tasku! Aku mencoba bangun dan seluruh pandanganku terasa terombang-ambing bagaikan di lautan. Aku terjatuh, terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi kepalaku yang pusing. Aku harus mengambil tasku...

Aku bangun dan memegang dinding saat berjalan keluar kamarku. Rasanya aku mual dan ingin muntah, tapi kutahan. Sedikit lagi sampai di pintu keluar...

"Ven! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Suara Terra terdengar dibelakangku, dia terdengar sangat cemas.

Kurasakan tangannya memegang lenganku dengan erat, tangannya terasa dingin...

"Ven! Mengapa kau disini! Seharusnya kau tidur!" Katanya memarahiku.

"Aku ingin mengambil tasku," jelasku sambil menatapnya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya besok!" Dia terlihat semakin marah. "Kembalilah tidur, sekarang!" Katanya sambil memapahku ke kamar.

Saat kembali ke kamar, dia memberiku segelas air dan sebutir obat. Kurasa itu obat pereda rasa sakit (_pain killer_).

"Minumlah," perintahnya.

Aku meminumnya, setelah itu berbaring. "Terra..."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau mengambil tasku?"

Dia terlihat berjalan keluar lagi dan aku merasa mengantuk. Tidak kusangka reaksi obatnya bekerja lebih cepat, kurasa karena kondisiku memang sangat buruk saat ini, ditambah kelelahan yang kualami belakangan ini...

Aku harus bertahan, jangan sampai tertidur...

*****_**Terra Point of View**_*****

Aku mengambil tas Ven yang tertinggal di dalam mobil yang lupa kukunci –gara-gara panik melihat Ven hendak tumbang. Aku kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati dia telah tertidur lelap, sepertinya karena kelelahah.

Aku duduk di sampingnya dan meletakkan tasnya. Sesungguhnya aku sedikit penasaran, apa yang membuatnya nekat mengambil tasnya di saat dia sakit. Apakah ada benda penting selain HP dan PSP yang selalu berada di dalam tasnya? Kuputuskan untuk membukanya tanpa seizinnya -lagipula dia tidur dan tidak akan tahu.

Di dalam tasnya berisi kertas-kertas catatan lyric lagu, HP, PSP, buku pelajaran, beberapa bungkus snack kosong yang lupa dibuangnya, kotak pensil, make up, pelembab, handuk kecil, obat-obat, beberapa surat fans,souvenir dari fans, dan...

"Sekotak cokelat," kataku sambil mengeluarkannya isi terakhir tasnya.

Terdapat sebuah kertas di dalam kotak cokelat yang bening ini, aku membuka kotak cokelat ini dan melihat isi surat dalam cokelat ini. Ini tulisan Ven...

_To Terra_

_Terra, aku sangat berterima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini. Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik sebagai managerku, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup atau tidak?_

_Di saat aku sedang latihan atau mendapatkan talk show, kau selalu menungguku di belakang hingga aku selesai, tidak pernah sekali pun aku melihatmu tidak ada di sana, kau selalu menungguku tanpa jenuh._

_Tidak pernah sekali pun jadwalku berantakkan jika di atur olehmu, kecuali ketika aku sakit, kau terpaksa membatalkan semua jadwal yang sudah susah payah kau susun._

_Kau selalu mengantarku kemana pun aku pergi, mempersiapkan segala hal yang kubutuhkan, sehingga aku tetap dapat berkonsentrasi pada karierku._

_Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Tanpamu, mungkin saat ini aku tidak akan seterkenal ini. Tanpamu, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya seorang pemuda normal yang tidak memiliki kelebihan, hanya suaraku inilah andalanku._

_Ada satu hal yang sejak dulu ingin kukatakan, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, dimana kau mengatakan bahwa aku mempunyai bakat besar yang terpendam._

_Aku..._

Tulisan itu terputus di sana, sepertinya dia tidak sempat menyelesaikan surat ini karena jadwalnya yang padat.

Aku memakan cokelat itu karena cokelat ini memang tertuju padaku. Dia pasti senang melihat isi cokelat ini habis...

***** _**Ventus Point of View**_ ******

Aku terbangun dan melihat hari sudah siang...

Waktu di jam dindingku menunjukkan pukul 12:18. Aku tertidur lebih dari 12 jam. Perutku terasa lapar, sangat lapar...

Kulihat tasku berada di bawah kasurku. Kuraih tasku dan ingin mengambil cokelat yang ingin kuberikan pada Terra. Valentine day sudah lewat, kurasa aku batal memberikan cokelat itu padanya, jadi kumakan saja sendiri...

Hum? Tasku menjadi bersih dari sampah-sampah snack dan kertas-kertas lyric laguku juga tersusun rapi. Huh! Cokelatnya...

"Kosong?" Kataku heran.

Bukan hanya isi kotak cokelatnya yang menghilang, tapi surat di dalamnya juga menghilang. Apakah...Terra membaca surat itu dan memakan cokelat ini?

Tanpa terasa, mukaku memanas karena blushing, dia membaca surat yang belum selesai kutulis. Untuknya aku belum menulis semuanya...

Aku belum siap mengatakannya, tidak sekarang. Suatu saat, dimana sinar bintangku mulai redup, ketika aku akan berganti profesi, sehingga orang-orang tidak akan mempermasalahkannya karena aku bukan lagi public figure, maka aku akan mengatakannya.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, Terra terlihat masuk sambil membawakan semangkok bubur yang masih hangat.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya Terra dengan senyum.

"Aku...merasa lebih baik."

_**END.**_

_**Author Note:**_ lol, maybe one day, aku akan menemukan orang yang bisa menerimaku yang aneh ini apa adanya :)

So guys, don't give up no matter what, kay? Meski single dan ga punya pacar, bukan berarti itu buruk. Semua punya pasangan n pasti ada waktunya pasangan itu menyatu.


End file.
